Anakin's adventures
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: QuiGon is Anakin's master and they are really good friends, when QuiGon dies by saving Anakin,Obiwan takes Anakin to be his apprentice, can Obiwan be a good master like QuiGon and will they get a long? plz review
1. Anakin and QuiGon

16 year old Anakin Skywalker was training with his master Qui-Gon Jinn at the Jedi temple. He had been Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. When Anakin was taken by him to be a Padawan, they knew that they were going to get along really well. Anakin was really happy to be Qui-Gon's Padawan. Qui-Gon was really nice to Anakin and whenever they were training, Qui-Gon would try to make it fun for Anakin and Qui-Gon. Anakin and Qui-Gon were basically good friends and they got along really well.

Anakin was really kind and selfless and he was very entertaining and funny. He was also really smart and he was very talented and he liked to talk a lot and was always full of questions.

Qui-Gon was also really fun and he also spoiled Anakin. He was a good master to Anakin.

"Wow, good job Anakin, your light saber skills are coming a long," said Qui-Gon.

"Thanks," said Anakin. They continued practicing some more light saber skills. Just then Anakin fell over when he was training, but Anakin didn't get hurt.

"Anakin, are you ok?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No I think I twisted my ankle. I'm ok I was just messing around with you" said Anakin and then laughed. Anakin and Qui-Gon liked to joke around a lot too.

"Then get up you must," said Qui-Gon imitating master Yoda.

"Great, now your acting like Yoda, stop it," said Anakin laughing as he got up.

The two of them kept training together. They were having a good time actually.

Finally it was time for supper. They were really hungry from all of the training that they did all day.

Anakin was excited because he was going to go out for supper with his friends Tru and Darra, and he always liked to hang out with them

"Master, my friends and I were planning to go out for supper tonight, is it ok if I can go?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, but don't be out too late because we have a mission tomorrow," said Qui-Gon.

"Yep," said Anakin.

Anakin left to go meet with his friends. They were waiting for him by the front entrance.

"Hey, Ani what's up?" asked Tru.

"Not much, I was training all day, but Qui-Gon and I had fun though," said Anakin.

"You are so lucky that you are Qui-Gon's padawan, my master's name is Soara, she is really strict and I hardly get a break from training," said Darra looking annoyed.

"That must suck, maybe we can train together tomorrow," said Anakin.

"I don't know because I think there is a mission tomorrow," said Tru.

"Missions, please don't say that word around me," said Darra. "I hate it because I have to eat protein cubes during the mission," Darra complained.

"Well it's not as bad as the walking and dueling, it gets so tiring, but you will see, with Qui-Gon there he will light things up," said Anakin.

"Yeah, for you," said Tru.

The three friends left for supper. They all had a nice supper and it was a really good supper because they were not going to have a nice supper like they did tonight. After the three friends went for a walk around Coruscent and hung out in the club for a while. They didn't realize how late it was.

The next day it was time for the mission. Darra didn't really want to go but she had too anyway.

"Darra its ok, you will be fine," said Anakin as he helped her up. Anakin was had been very spoiled today, because Qui-Gon had given him a really nice light saber hilt and some really nice Jedi robes. Anakin thought that he was in trouble about what he did last night. His master was really happy for Anakin because it was his first mission, and he thought that Anakin would be great. Anakin sat next to his master while the Jedi council was explaining the mission. They were told to go to Korriban a really dark planet and it was where the sith temple was kept they had to go there because a sith mastermind named Granta Omega has been killing Jedi and he captured younglings from the temple. They were told to go and find Omega and save the young Jedi. Darra really didn't want to go, she was always freaking out.

"Darra you will be with us, we are going to protect you, you are not going to get hurt I promise," said Tru.

"Yeah," said Anakin.

Just then Anakin saw Ferus Olin with his master Siri Tachi. His master's friend Obi-wan was with them too. Ferus also impressed Obi-wan as well. Siri was really pretty, but she was very sarcastic and she was very tomboyish and she used to be a restless Padawan. Siri was also like Anakin, and she was really nice to Anakin and they would sometimes play fight and whenever she would fill in for Qui-Gon, Anakin and Siri would be silly and again they would play fight when they were training.

Ferus was completely different from Anakin and Siri he was a very mature Padawan and he was really advanced for his age, he was popular with the Jedi council and a lot of the Jedi liked him more than Anakin. Ferus also did not like to obey the Jedi rules un like Anakin and he was very smart and gifted as Anakin was. Anakin hated that, but Anakin was still happy because he was Qui-Gon's padawan and he had two best friends. Ferus was nice to Anakin, but Anakin wasn't nice to him. Anakin was really jealous of Ferus, and he always tried to be better than Ferus and he would always compete with him

Ferus saw Darra still crying.

"It's ok, Darra, Tru is right, we will make sure that nothing happens to you, you can stay close to me, Anakin is not well trained to take care of you" said Ferus giving Anakin a mean look.

Anakin pushed Ferus aside and held Darra's hand.

"Yeah, I will take care of her thanks, she will be fine with me," said Anakin getting jealous.

Darra stayed close to Anakin. She hated it when Ferus and Anakin argued.

"Anakin we are leaving now," said Qui-Gon.

"Yes master," said Anakin. Anakin and Qui-Gon went on their starship. Siri and Anakin were very good pilots so they would take turns flying the ship.

Once they got to Korriban, they all looked around together. Darra stayed close to her Master Soara. She didn't want her master to leave them and she didn't want to split up if they had to.


	2. captured

It had been two days and they still haven't found Omega. Darra had overcome her fear of the sith and they all split up. Their masters all went together and the Padawans stayed together. Darra still stayed close to Anakin and Ferus. "Wow, we have been here for two days, and it feels like forever and we still haven't found him," said Anakin getting frustrated. Tru and Darra couldn't wait to get home.

"I'm so tired," Tru complained.

Ferus was also with them, and he was getting really annoyed with their complaining, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok that's it we are taking a break, I'm going to contact our masters and let them know," said Anakin. Ferus really didn't want to take a break; he really wanted to find this sith mastermind.

I can't wait to go back to Coruscent at the temple, I am so bored," Anakin complained. Anakin kept looking around for Omega, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Anakin sat down and drank some water; he was so thirsty and tired, and weak. He couldn't do anything anymore. He needed to get home and sleep for a long time until he recovered.

Darra moved close to Anakin. She was really tired too and she wanted to back as well.

"Anakin, I'm so tired and weak, I can't think anymore," Darra said almost about to cry.

"Darra you are not the only one who is tired," said Anakin. All of the Padawans fell asleep, even Ferus.

All of a sudden, Anakin heard a blaster fire and jumped.

"Don't move Jedi!" said a cold voice from behind him. Anakin quickly turned around.

Darra started clinging on to Anakin again. Anakin had realized that it was Omega. Anakin turned on his light saber to protect himself and his friends.

"Where are the younglings!?" asked Anakin angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Omega.

Ferus moved in front of Anakin. Anakin let out a little grunt. "You tell us where they are now," said Ferus.

"You can have your precious younglings back, I didn't have anything to do with them, I wanted Skywalker," Omega sneered.

"Me!" Anakin yelled. "Why, what do you want with me?" asked Anakin almost freaking out.

"Aren't you the one who is suppose to destroy the sith?" asked Omega.

"Yeah why?" Anakin sneered.

"Because I was ordered to keep the sith alive and get rid of you Jedi," said Omega angrily. Omega grabbed Anakin by the arm. Anakin was almost freaking out. He was just so tired he could take this too. He kept struggling to get away, but it didn't work.

"Tru, Darra help me!" Anakin yelled. Darra started crying again. They didn't know what to do.

"Ferus contact our masters," said Anakin struggling to get away from Omega.

Ferus contacted their masters.

"Masters, you must get come here now, we are on the outer rim and Omega has captured Anakin Skywalker, they used the younglings to get to Anakin," said Ferus.

"Ok, we will be right there," said Ferus's master Siri.

It took along time for the master s to come, and by the time they arrived Anakin was already gone.

"Where did he take Anakin?" asked Qui-Gon. "I do not want anyone hurting my padawan!" Qui-Gon yelled. The master and the Padawans looked everywhere but they couldn't him. Finally they saw a scary looking palace and it looked like it couldn't have been Omega's. Qui-Gon hoped that nothing happened to Anakin.

Qui-Gon sent his old Padawan Obi-wan and Siri to go see the palace up close. Qui-Gon felt Anakin's presence so he knew that Anakin was there.

Obi-wan peaked through one of the windows, but he couldn't see anything, but it looked like it could be his house and Qui-Gon could feel Anakin's presence so that meant it was Omega's.

Obi-wan drew out his light saber to cut through the door. Siri followed Obi-wan as he walked in. Just then Omega spotted them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Omega angrily.

"Where is Anakin?" asked Siri as she drew out her light saber at him. "We know you have him here," said Siri angrily. Obi-wan saw Qui-Gon, Soara and Ry Gaul join them; Tru and Darra were there too.

"Well you are not going to have your precious chosen one back!" Omega sneered.

"Oh we will see about that," said Obi-wan as he drew out his light saber. Omega kept shooting blaster fires at Obi-wan and the other Jedi, but they deflected it with their light sabers. While they were fighting, Qui-Gon went to find Anakin. He saw Anakin locked up in a dungeon. Anakin was all hurt and he couldn't move. "Anakin, there you are, are you ok?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No, Omega hurt me really bad, but I found the younglings they are here with me," said Anakin in a weak voice. Qui-Gon helped Anakin and the younglings out. Anakin couldn't walk properly; Qui-Gon had to carry him.

Qui-Gon found the others still fighting. Obi-wan was getting really tired and he was almost hurt as well.

"Obi-wan, can you carry Anakin for a minute, I'm going to deal with Omega," said Qui-Gon.

"What are you doing with Anakin!" asked Omega in a cold voice.

"He doesn't belong here," said Qui-Gon. Omega grabbed Anakin again and just as he was about to kill him Qui-Gon grabbed Anakin from Omega and Omega shot Qui-Gon with a blaster fire. Qui-Gon fell over.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-wan and Anakin said at the same time. The Jedi hurried out of the house, Siri carried the two younglings, Soara carried Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan carried Anakin. The quickly hurried back to their ship. They hoped that Omega wasn't going to bother them anymore.


	3. Anakin's new master

Anakin woke up unconscious, but then he remembered that he was still in the ship and he remembered that he had almost died and Qui-Gon saved him. Anakin wondered if Qui-Gon was ok, he wished he could get up but he just couldn't, he was so weak and sore. He hoped that Qui-Gon was not dead. Anakin tried to call Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon didn't come. Then Anakin called Obi-wan, and Obi-wan came.

"Master Obi-wan, where is my master?" asked Anakin.

"Anakin, I don't think you will be too pleased to hear this but I am going to be your master now," said Obi-wan.

"Why?" asked Anakin as pushed Obi-wan away.

"Well…, when Qui-Gon saved you he wasn't able to save himself," Obi-wan replied.

"Oh no, why did he do that, why didn't I just die instead?" asked Anakin.

"Anakin, don't say that, you are too young to die," said Obi-wan. Anakin was so upset, he didn't want to hurt Obi-wan's feelings, but he really wanted Qui-Gon to still be alive.

"Don't worry, I will be a great master just like Qui-Gon, I promise," said Obi-wan. "And besides, you are lucky that I am going to be your master instead of master Windu," said Obi-wan. Anakin let out a little laugh.

"I guess I will give you a chance, you know what? I actually wanted Master Windu to train me," said Anakin sarcastically. Anakin was still sad.

"Don't worry, you can remember all of the fun times you had with Qui-Gon, and I will be good to you too," said Obi-wan nicely. Just then, Tru and Darra came to see Anakin.

"Oh no, it's Tru and Darra again, I'm not in the mood for their entertainment," Anakin thought.

"Ani, are you alright?" asked Tru.

"Of course he is ok, he is talking," said Darra getting annoyed with Tru.

"I'm so upset, my master died and now Obi-wan is going to train me," said Anakin.

"I know you how you feel Ani, but I think Obi-wan will be a great master for you Anakin," said Tru.

Tru and Darra stayed with Anakin until they arrived to Coruscent. Once they had arrived Anakin had got better and he was happy to be back in Coruscent but he was still sad because Qui-Gon died.

Anakin followed Obi-wan to his dorm, Anakin packed his things because he was staying in Obi-wan's dorm. Anakin's new room wasn't exactly like it was before. At least Anakin still had his fancy light saber hilt, whenever he looked at the hilt he would remember Qui-Gon and get very sad.

"Are you ok Anakin?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired, I'm going to bed," said Anakin sadly.

"Ok, we have to get up early tomorrow, because it is Qui-Gon's funeral," said Obi-wan.

"But what if I am too upset to go, I wouldn't be able to stand it," said Anakin sadly.

"Well I won't be able to stand it ether and I am still going," said Obi-wan.

The next day Anakin woke up and got ready for the funeral. He was really sad still. Anakin didn't really want to go because he was just too sad.

Once the funeral was over, Anakin started crying again. Tru and Darra tried to cheer Anakin up but nothing worked. They were trying everything they could to make laugh. "Are you ok?" asked a girl from behind him.

"Darra I told you to go away!" said Anakin as he turned around. "Oh sorry, I thought you were my friend Darra," said Anakin. "I'm fine," said Anakin.

"You don't look fine, you look sad," said the girl. Anakin finally looked up at the girl. She was really pretty, she had long brown hair and it was curly and she was wearing a beautiful dress.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin.

"I'm Padme, I'm the Senator of Naboo," said Padme.

"I'm Anakin, I'm really upset because my master died," said Anakin.

"He was your master?" asked Padme.

Anakin knodded

"I'm so sorry," said Padme. "Wait isn't Qui-Gon the one that threw a light saber at the council chamber window, when the Jedi council was in the middle of a meeting?" Padme asked.

Anakin started to laugh. He remembered that day, when he was training Anakin, Qui-Gon's light saber got out of control and the window.

"You saw that happen?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, and it was really funny to see," said Padme.

"It's too bad he is gone now and now Obi-wan has to train me, he is kind of boring," said Anakin.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you will have me to entertain you if Obi-wan is boring," said Padme. Anakin and Padme looked at each other. Padme thought that Anakin was really cute and she really liked him. She hoped that they would become great friends.


	4. Anakin's first girlfriend

Finally it was time to go back to the temple. Anakin cheered up a little bit but he was still sad. He was happy that he met a new friend.

Once he got back to the temple, he went to his room and meditated. When he was finished, he felt better after. Anakin was really excited because he was going to hang out with Padme the next day and he couldn't wait. Anakin was so excited that he couldn't sleep, so he decided to sneak out of the temple and go for a walk and then come back after. He felt a lot better once he got out a little bit.

Anakin sat down by a beautiful lake near the temple. It was really beautiful evening and it was nice and cool. Just then he heard Padme call him. She was out too.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" asked Padme.

"I couldn't sleep, I just came here for a while," said Anakin. Padme sat down next to Anakin and Anakin moved closer to her. It was a beautiful night, so they decided to stay out all night.

The next morning Anakin and Padme realized that they stayed out all night.

"Oh no! We stayed out all night I have to get back to the temple, Obi-wan is going to realize that I snuck out," Anakin said looking worried.

"Ok, I'll come with you," said Padme. Anakin and Padme hurried back to the temple. Anakin hoped that he wasn't in trouble.

"I'll see you later Padme, I have to go in, I hope he doesn't know," said Anakin. Anakin quickly snuck back to his room. Thank goodness Obi-wan wasn't awake yet.

"Ffffffeewwwww!" Anakin said to himself. Anakin looked out his window and still saw Padme there. She wanted to make sure that Anakin wasn't in trouble. Anakin opened his window to tell her.

"I did it, Obi-wan was still asleep," Anakin said.

"Good, so you won't be in trouble, I'll see you later ok," said Padme.

"Ok," said Anakin.

Suddenly, Anakin heard Obi-wan come to Anakin's room. Anakin went back to bed pretend that he had been there the whole time.

"Anakin, it's time for breakfast and then you have some Jedi training to do," said Obi-wan. "Why is the window open?" asked Obi-wan.

"I don't know," said Anakin.

"Whatever it's time to get ready," said Obi-wan.

Anakin didn't realize he had training to do. If Qui-Gon were still alive, he would let Anakin hang out with Padme for the day.

"Um, I'm hanging out with Padme for the day," said Anakin.

"You may hang out with Padme when you are finished training, you are only training a little bit," said Obi-wan firmly.

"Fine," Anakin groaned. Anakin slowly got up, he was so tired. He was almost up all night with Padme and then he fell asleep outside with Padme.

Once Anakin was finished training, he was getting ready to hang out with Padme. Just then, Tru and Darra came and saw him leave. "Anakin, what's up, I haven't seen you all day yesterday at the funeral," said Tru.

"Oh, I left early, I couldn't stand it, and then I met this girl named Padme, and I'm hanging out with her today," said Anakin.

"Really, that's cool," said Darra. She was almost getting jealous, because knew that Anakin and Padme would like each other, and Darra had feelings for Anakin too and she wanted to cry but she didn't because she was a good Jedi.

"Can we come?" asked Darra.

"Sorry, we are hang out alone, we are going out to the restaurant and then we might hang out at the club or something," Anakin said in a rude voice.

"Alright," said Darra sadly.

"Move!" Anakin sneered as he pushed Darra and Tru aside and left.

Tru and Darra were shocked that Anakin talked like that.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tru.

"Ever since Qui-Gon died and he met Padme, Anakin has been acting totally different," Darra said sadly.

Meanwhile, Anakin met up with Padme at the lake they were at. Padme was really excited because she never really had a boyfriend and she thought that Anakin was really cute. Anakin felt the same way about Padme.

"Hey Padme, what's up?" asked Anakin.

"I'm good, let's go eat some lunch, I'm starving," said Padme. Once they were finished eating lunch at the restaurant, they hung out at the club. They didn't realize that Tru and Darra were spying on them. They were too busy having a good time together.

Anakin and Padme were fooling around and flirting with each other.

They were having a really good time together.

Later on Anakin and Padme went back to the lake to talk a little bit. They were the only ones there.

"Padme, ever since I met you, I have had feelings for you, and I think I love you," said Anakin.

"Me too, I have felt that way too, but you are a Jedi you are not allowed to love," said Padme sadly. "But I truly, deeply love you and I want to be with you Ani,"

"Well, we could always keep it a secret, no one has to know," said Anakin.

"I guess so," said Padme sadly.


	5. not himself

It was time for Anakin to back to the temple. Padme didn't really want Anakin to go in yet. She was having a really good time with Anakin. Padme and Anakin walked back to the temple together and Anakin realized he was home late again.

"Well Padme I'll see you maybe tomorrow," said Anakin.

"Ok, I had a lot of fun with you today, you are so cool," said Padme. "Try and come over tomorrow, we can go swimming in my pool again," said Padme. Anakin and Padme said good bye to each other and Anakin kissed her passionately. Anakin was so happy, Anakin had a secret girl friend and he hoped that Obi-wan wouldn't find out.

Once Anakin went to his dorm he saw that Obi-wan was still awake, because he was waiting up for Anakin. Obi-wan wasn't mad that Anakin was late, because Obi-wan had let him out late.

"Hi Anakin, how was your day?" asked Obi-wan.

"It was really fun," said Anakin as he went to his room. Anakin decided to go back outside and see if Padme was there again like he did last night. He waited for Obi-wan to go out and then he left.

Anakin went to the lake again, and then he realized that Darra was there too and she was crying. Anakin went to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok?" asked Anakin.

"Go away!" Darra yelled. Anakin didn't know why she was mad at him.

Anakin sat down next to her, trying to get her attention.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Anakin. "It's not good for a Jedi to be mad, if you tell me what's wrong I can help you," said Anakin.

"I saw you with Padme and I saw you guys kissing before you went in, and I kind of like you too," said Darra sadly.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not my that we get along really well and I'm sorry that we didn't include today, we just wanted to be alone, I would have let you hang out with us, but it was Padme that wanted to hang out with me alone,' said Anakin. "And we are still friends, but I will probably be busier with Padme because she always wants to hang out with me, and I asked her why she didn't want you hanging out with us because she wants to hang out with just me and she kind of said that you were annoying, but I don't think you are, well sometimes you can be, anyway I got to go, I'm going to bed and please don't call me five times like today because you knew that I was gone," said Anakin getting tired.

Darra didn't know what to do. Anakin had changed a lot, Darra was really sad.

"Anakin, you are not acting yourself," said Darra. Anakin ignored her and went back inside the temple. Anakin felt so good that he had a girl friend, but he didn't realize that he was changing and getting really mean.

The next day, Anakin had to train with Obi-wan but Anakin didn't really want to. He was getting really bored, and he really wanted to hang out with Padme.

"Master am I done yet?" asked Anakin. "I'm so tired," he said. Anakin started getting more tired with training because he was always sneaking out at night.

"Anakin, wake up, you are almost done," said Obi-wan.

It had been two hours and Anakin was still practicing his light saber training. He was getting really better. Just then Anakin heard Tru and Darra call him.

"Anakin, I thought you would be hanging out with Padme," said Darra in a rude voice.

"I just realized I had training, she kept calling like five times, it was really pissing me off," said Anakin.

"Are you still in love with her?" asked Darra.

"What kind of a question is that, of course I do, she is so beautiful and she is really funny and kind to me, I love her so deeply," said Anakin. Darra was getting really pissed off with Anakin's bragging. She really liked Anakin but he didn't like her back.

"I know you like me too Darra, but sorry I have a girl friend already, why don't you go out with Ferus Olin, he probably likes you, you two would make a great ugly couple," said Anakin in a mean voice.

"That was mean," Darra said. She left the room and cried. She was really hurt.

Anakin didn't realize that Darra's master was listening.

"Anakin, how could you say such things like that, Darra is not ugly, what is wrong with you?" asked Darra's master Soara.

"I don't know, what's wrong with you? Get out of my way," Anakin sneered as he pushed Darra and her master aside. Anakin left to go find Padme.

Anakin and Padme were happy to see each other. They were really good friends.

Just then, Anakin heard Obi-wan call him.

"Anakin, we have to meet with the council, the council needs us," Obi-wan

"Do you think I want to go, tell them I'm sick, they don't like me anyways so why would they need me," said Anakin. Anakin took off with Padme.


End file.
